emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8424 (21st March 2019)
Plot DC Meaden quizzes Cain about why he was found shovelling earth from what appeared to be a grave. Cain states he got a text from Noah saying he was in trouble so he went to find him and that's when he found the hole in the ground with the phone in it. Cain's solicitor, Mr Drake, reminds DC Meaden that there's no evidence a crime has been committed and suggests an apology is in order. As Cain gets up to leave, DC Meaden warns him he's still on the police's radar. David has been invited to the annual get together of the Independent Retailers Union. As Maya can't tag along with him, he decides not to attend. Tracy informs Leyla that she's found the perfect premises for the pizza and prosecco bar and has a meeting with the landlord this afternoon although Leyla claims she has to work. Maya overhears Leyla and Tracy talking and realises Tug Ghyll will be empty. Jai isn't happy that Rishi still hasn't returned from his and Manpreet's holiday in Canada although he hopes Nikhil will have talked some sense into their father whilst he was there. Maya and Jacob kiss on the couch of Tug Ghyll but Jacob is left feeling uneasy by a picture of Leyla. Maya orders Jacob to forget everything else except them so Jacob kisses her again then leads her upstairs. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona throws a plate off the table. Marlon walks in and witnesses Rhona's outburst. In the pub, Charity quizzes Moira about Cain being arrested. When Kim approaches, Moira asks Kim if she's a bit old to be playing games A protective Aaron orders Chas to take things easy. Rhona admits to Marlon that she thinks she's going through the menopause and she hates how it's making her feel. Tracy's meeting has been pushed back so she heads into the pub where she sees Leyla. Tracy suggests Leyla could come to the meeting after all but again Leyla makes excuses not to. Billy pops into the pub and informs Tracy he can't make their lunch as he has to work. The landlord also cancels on Tracy so she decides to head back to Tug Ghyll. As Cain fills Moira in on what happened at the police station, Charity and Noah appear at the Butlers Farm. Noah explains Kim must've taken his phone and promises Cain he wasn't in on it. Cain assures Noah he never thought he was. Maya panics when Tracy returns home early, especially when Tracy realises someone is upstairs. Although Rhona was adamant about not having any more children, she hates that that choice has been taken from her and feels like she's lost something. Marlon hugs a tearful Rhona to comfort her. To stop Tracy going upstairs, Maya lies Leyla is up there with a man. At the factory, Laurel discovers an order that hasn't been logged on the system that was due to be delivered today. Amy encourages David to go to the Independent Retailers get-together. Chas is frustrated that Aaron is wrapping her in cotton wool. Aaron promises he'll try to relax. As Chas walks off, Robert notes Chas hasn't mentioned Grace. Leyla ropes Billy into carrying a box of wine for her and admits to him that she doesn't see a profit in the pizza and prosecco nights. Tracy witnesses Leyla and Billy together and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Pete returns home and overhears Rhona telling Marlon that she hates the thought of Pete looking at her differently. Pete makes his presence knows just as Rhona explains to Marlon that she feels unable to talk to Pete. Tracy storms over and accuses Leyla and Billy of sleeping together. Jacob and Maya guiltily watch on as Tracy labels Leyla a home wrecking tart. Leyla hits back by telling Tracy she's paranoid which earns her a slap. Jacob feels awful. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty *Solicitor - Tony Gibbons Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - 'Office'' *Tug Ghyll - ''Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes